


Let Me Down Slowly

by ZephyrRamirez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dream Smp, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, No beta we die like the hunters in Manhunt, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrRamirez/pseuds/ZephyrRamirez
Summary: It didn't take much. One error, a misplaced number, an incorrect letter, one too many periods and suddenly the ground beneath him had split open. His legs gave out from under him and he fell. The wind whipped past him, ripping the air from his lungs. He didn't hear the splash but he could feel it. The below zero temperatures wrapped around him and dragged him down further. His lungs burned and cried out for oxygen as his body convulsed. Then, all at once, air rocketed into his lungs. With it came the dizziness, and the fog. Before he knew it, he couldn't even remember where he was.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

A cold and comforting numbness spread through Dream’s body. The frigid temperatures washed over his frame, feeling like a tranquil wave lapping at his skin. It felt so soft and gentle, his addled mind compared it to a fluffy blanket or a faint breeze. Somewhere in the back of his fuzzy mind, it told him that he should be in the utmost pain. He knew it wasn’t healthy to be in the kind of temperatures he was currently suspended in. He told himself he would get frostbite, which he likely already had what with the inability to move his body and limbs. But, the feeling felt nice. Almost subconsciously, if he concentrated hard enough he could feel the rhythmic tingling running through his body. He knew that he must have hypothermia, it would give him a reason for being so confused and disoriented. It would explain the foggy feeling in his brain. But, even though his mind told him that, he was convinced he was fine, he knew he was fine. The cold didn’t hurt, it sent no pinpricks of pain shooting through his body, no arcing bolts that raced through him. Rather it felt like a cool swell through a serene ocean, caressing his features. Even though he should have felt the agony of freezing alive, he didn’t only a blissful stupor. His addled brain was both on overdrive and was lulled into a calming stupor. It yelled at him to get up, move, to just get away. But, it also yelled at him to stay, not move, to continue to drift on through life. The two conflicting perspectives clashed, fighting for dominance. The latter won. His mind settled into a drowsy daze, feeling as though it were stuffed full of cotton. He has nothing to worry about, there was no stress in the confines of his mind, no burdens, no anxiety, no fear. He felt nothing but serene ignorance. The feeling of not having a weight on his shoulders was rapturous. Nothing was important, nothing was urgent, everything just fell into place and time continued around him.

His mind whispered tantalizing promises, showed him enticing glimpses of a separate reality where he didn’t have a care in the world. He could continue to float through his life forever lost in the serene oblivion. He became entranced by the promises that the void whispered to him. Just let go, it would murmur in hope that he would finally resign. It promised blissful ignorance, peaceful oblivion. One where he wouldn’t have a care in the world. It invited him into its depths, vowed to share all of the world’s secrets. He could feel the cool black tendrils wrap around him, carrying him further under the murky water. They tugged gently at his arms and legs, pulling softly at his torso. At times he fought back weakly against them telling himself that he didn’t want this. He didn’t want oblivion, not unless his friends were there with him. But, then his mind would whisper back to him, telling him that he did want this. He wanted oblivion. It would laugh at him, berating him for his foolish idea, oblivion is solitude, a sense of unawareness and blissful ignorance. He would laugh at himself for ever thinking such a stupid thought and then he would drift back into his state of unawareness. Just like that his feeble resistance was quickly quelled. Dream sunk back into his state of semi-unconscious.

And so the sequence continued, Dream questioning what it was that he wanted and his mind telling him precisely what he wanted to hear. He had long-since forgotten about the below-freezing temperatures he was suspended in. His addled mind pushed his logical thinking to a dark, dank corner. Threw it past the cell door and into the cold room then proceeded to slam the door behind it. That door became locked and his mind wandered off with the key. Now and again his logic would pound on the door, and that was when he would question himself. But, like the merciless warden it was, his mind shut his logic up in a quick and orderly fashion. And, that was it. He would sail through the inky blackness around him. 

Many things about the darkness he found himself in seemed wrong, but his addled mind corrected that theory very quickly. The grunts, groans, and growls of endermen around him became a constant. The warped and distorted cries became like a lullaby. He could hear the cries of people around him that mingled into the mix, creating an even more interesting melody. Their blood-curdling screams in pain and terror washed over his mind, not eliciting the reaction they should have. Dream found the mixture of sounds rather interesting. His mind seemed to call back to him, telling him that he was right to think that they were interesting. The praise warmed Dream, only allowing the black tendrils to pull him further under. He felt as though he had done something right. His mind continued to tell him how good he was and all the splendid things that he had done. Dream became caught up in the mesmerizing glimpses at the separate reality he dreamed of that his mind showed him. He saw the continuous blackness around him, planets floated by him, he passed entire galaxies. He felt all the knowledge of the world flow into him. He felt on top of the world. Nothing could come between him and this oblivion. He loved it. He craved it. The constant whispers from his mind became a necessity, he found himself hanging on their every word. He waited with bated breath for the next wave of knowledge and wisdom. All the while, the black tendrils continued to drag him further into the depths. The surface had long since disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Is anyone feeling confused? Yes? Good! You should be! Muahahaha!!! Feel free to ask questions in the comments, I know this first chapter was really vague. It was supposed to be. I will answer to the best of my abilities without giving away the plot. Sorry for the short first chapter, expect the other to be longer. After all, I can't tell you everything right at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So, if any of you saw the previous Chapter 2 that was posted a few hours ago I just want to say that was not the actual one. I'm sorry. There was a glitch and I accidentally posted it when it wasn't done. I was quick to take it down but to all who may have read it, this is the actual Chapter 2. That is all, enjoy.

Talking echoed out of Niki’s bakery. The place was lively as ever. The entire shop gave off a warm and welcoming aura. It invited you in and held you close, smothering you with warmth, adoration, and love. In general, many people referred to it as being similar to a mother’s gentle embrace. It invited you in with open arms and accepted all your wrongdoings. It was a place where the good, the bad, and those who were somewhere in between could all meet together and temporarily forget all the animosity between them. It was a place where they could simply be themselves. Be people. As such, the place was held in high regard. It was a place between all the fighting and hatred. Not only that, but the place gave off a certain air. It was warm. Not just the kind of warmth from an oven, but the entire place was extremely cheerful and happy-go-lucky. Of course, the bakery was also physically warm. The pleasant heat radiated from the ovens in the back. They drew in crowds during the cold winter. Although L’manburg had a fairly moderate climate when winter struck it struck hard. The massive ovens kept the bakery warm despite the frigid temperatures that fought against the heat they radiated. People would come and sit inside to get out of the brutal storm outside. Much like today.

Almost all of the server sat huddled in the warm bakery. Niki stood behind the counter, happily making drinks and humming softly while she decorated her pastries. Wilburs sat on the bar stools directly opposite her and was lightly strumming at his guitar as the two made small talk. Next to him sat Tommy and beside the teen sat his partner in crime, Tubbo. The two were chatting very loudly. Tommy would wave his hands around and cuss as though his life depended on it then jump in on Wilbur and Niki’s conversation, giving his input on whatever they had been talking about. Wilbur would smile at the teen and welcome him into the conversation long with Tubbo until the rowdy boy got bored and started talking about something with Tubbo. A few stools away were Karl and Punz. The latter was sipping at a milkshake and occasionally jumping into the conversation while Karl took the reigns and told Punz about all the amazing adventures that he had gone on with Sapnap and Quackity. The blond just hummed in acknowledgement and kept on listening earnestly. A few tables away were Philza and Techno. The two were sitting in silence. Techno was reading “The Art of War” by Sun Tzu while Phil read a book on the science of the respawn system and its code. Occasionally, Phil would look up from his book and tell Techno about an interesting code mechanic regarding the respawn to which the other would give a short comment before they fell back into a comfortable silence. Fundy sat alone in the corner, sipping on a steaming cup of hot cocoa with a small redstone machine he was tinkering with in his hands. The only other people in the bakery were Puffy and Eret. The two of them were happily talking about the Dream SMP. Laughs bubbled up from their throats as one of them said something funny and the rest of the bakery practically laughed along. They might as well have, what with the joyfulness that permeated the bakery. The entire building was charged with euphoria and elation that sparked like tiny bonfires.

And so the people settled back down to what they were doing. The ring of the bell over the door didn’t surprise anyone. But, the argument that accompanied it did. Everyone knew the voice that was virtually yelling, “I told you. He can go fuck himself. I’m never helping that bastard.”. “But Quackity-”, “I’m not going to fuckin do it George. Go find him yourself,” Quality told the brown-haired man with finality. He acted like he was royalty, he spoke as though his word was final and that was it. Sapnap who had been standing beside George opened his mouth to retaliate but George gave his arm a quick tug towards Niki. The message was clear. Subpoena clearly looked like he wanted to disagree but one look at George’s pleading gaze and his words were one. The sharp retort that Sapnap had on his tongue fell away as he allowed George to pull him towards the counter.

“Hi George, Sapnap. Anything that I can get you?” Niki said in a cheery tone as she excused herself from the conversation she had been having with Wilbur. George nodded mutely as his eyes moved across the menu on the counter. He stared at it for a few minutes before Sapnap elbowed him lightly in the side, a gentle reminder. George jumped slightly as he seemingly came out of some trance he had put himself in. The short brown-haired man looked flustered as he looked at Niki, “Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” he said. “You must have been thinking about a woman undressing with how long you were standing there.” Tommy cut in, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive motion. Next thing they knew Tommy had let out a sharp cry as he held his head. Wilbur’s hand was positioned above Tommy. “What the hell Wilbur!” Tommy yelled, “You can’t just say things like that!” Wilbur yelled back with equal volume. The teen grumbled as he muttered out a terrible apology. George was confused as he simply turned away from the situation not wanting to deal with it. Niki fixed George with a soft smile, “It’s okay George. Everyone gets lost in thought sometimes.” she said. George nodded, abashed and looked back up at the menu. “I’ll have a dark roast and Sapnap will have...” George said then looked to Sapnap, “A hazelnut latte.”. Niki nodded as she wrote down the order and accepted the three gold coins that George held out to her.

With their order down, George and Sapnap sat down at a table at chatted quietly while they waited for their drinks to come. They talked about simple things, like how many diamonds the other had. Or the various enchantments that were on their gear. Their calm voices blended with the rest of the bakery and soon, everyone had forgotten about the skirmish between both of them and Quackity. The server members present fell back to what they were doing as they listened to Niki bustle around in the kitchen, opening the squeaky oven doors to pull out fresh loaves of bread. Before the two knew it Niki had come over with their drinks and placed them down in front of them. Not only that but she placed a plate that contained four buttered croissants and four chocolate chip cookies still warm from the oven. George looked up and opened his mouth to protest but Niki shook her head and gave them a smile which was quickly accompanied by a wink. She quickly walked away before George could say anything against her. Sapnap smiled at George and pulled his chair so he was sitting beside George rather than across. The younger gave George a nudge and a smile as he pushed the plate towards him. George tentatively reached for a croissant and took a small bite. His eyes lit up and he quickly took another. Sapnap laughed as he grabbed one as well. 

The two quickly became lost in conversation but were snapped out of it as the chair across their table screeched as it was dragged back across the tile. George and Sapnap looked up to see Quackity sitting across the table from them. The man reached out and grabbed one of the cookies from the plate. Sapnap was quick to retaliate to Quackity sitting with them. But, before Sapnap could say anything George nudged him with his knee. The message was, once again, clear. Sapnap let it go with a glare towards the blue-clad man. George and Sapnap turned back to their conversation, completely ignoring the man opposite them. But, then as Quackity finished his cookie he cleared his throat rather loudly, a gestured to get their attention. It got not only the attention of George and Sapnap but the rest of the bakery. Once George and Sapnap’s eyes were on him he finally said what he meant. “You should just forget about him. He wouldn’t give a shit about you either way.” Quackity told them. The occupants of the building could feel the rage that quickly rolled off of Sapnap. It filled the air, it was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. George quickly reached out and grabbed Sapnap’s arm comfortingly but deep inside he knew, they all knew, that there was no stopping Sapnap now. Quackity had overstepped his boundaries and passed over the line.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope it was good. What were Quackity, Sapnap, and George fighting about? Was it obvious? Do you know? Once again, there were a few hints and puzzle pieces hidden away in the chapter. some may be painfully obvious, some may be painfully discrete. Also. I AM HUNGRY! FEED ME THEORIES!!! CatsandCocoa I am talking to you. I look forward to reading any and all theories you may have. And who knows, if I really like it, I may incorporate it in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Is anyone feeling confused? Yes? Good! You should be! Muahahaha!!! Feel free to ask questions in the comments, I know this first chapter was really vague. It was supposed to be. I will answer to the best of my abilities without giving away the plot. Sorry for the short first chapter, expect the other to be longer. After all, I can't tell you everything right at the beginning.


End file.
